Home Alone Pyro
by Stormshadow13
Summary: What happens whin Sabertooth, Gambit and Colossus leave Pyro at home alone?


Home Alone Pyro

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer, if I owned X-Men Evolution it would still be on the air. I'd also put the Brotherhood and Acolytes in more episodes.

Author's Note: This is an idea I got in US History class. Hope you enjoy. Also, please forgive any goofs on someone's accent, I did my best.

"I can't believe those jerks!" yelled Pyro. "They left me! They actually left me!" Pyro flopped down on the couch. "I didn't want to go anyway," he muttered sullenly. "Just 'cause I'm the youngest Acolyte, the others think they can just run off and ditch me at home and they go and have fun. I know they went to that new bar that opened a few weeks ago. Gambit wanted to go for the poker tournament, Sabertooth just wanted to drink and Colossus, I don't know why he wanted to go, but they just up and left me. Well I'll get 'im back for leaving me." Pyro hopped up and ran for his room.

**(Half an hour later.)**

"All right Sabertooth's room is covered in pink rose scented shaving cream, Gambit's room is covered in Sticky Silly string and Colossus' room is teepee'd," chuckled Pyro, surveying his handiwork. "I've still got an hour or two so let's just see what else I can cook up." He cackled maniacally and ran for the kitchen.

**(Two hours later.) **

"You don't think Pyro's going to be mad at us comrades?" asked Colossus as he, Gambit and Sabertooth walked into the main hall of the Acolytes base.

"Non, why would he be mad?" asked Gambit.

"Well, we did ditch him," answered Colossus.

"He's under age, we couldn't have taken him t' de bar," protested Gambit.

"We could have lied about his age," pointed out Colossus.

"Don't worry, how much damage could he do?" asked Sabertooth.

"Comrades," sighed Colossus, giving the other two a look.

"Oh yeah," groaned Sabertooth. "It's Pyro we're talking about."

"Well, at least de base is still standin'," commented Gambit. "Dat's somet'ing."

The three started down the hall heading for the kitchen.

"Speaking of Pyro, where is the fire-starter?" asked Sabertooth.

"Don' know," said Gambit with a shrug.

Sabertooth was the first to try to walk into the kitchen so he was the one who found Pyro's first surprise. "Plastic wrap? How did he cover the doorway in plastic wrap?" _(AN; Yes folks, Pyro had somehow covered the doorway with plastic wrap. Sabertooth had to claw his way through to get into the kitchen. How Pyro did this is beyond even the author.)_

"Gambit really wants t' know how Pyro did dat," said Gambit pointing at the shredded plastic wrap, as he walked across the kitchen, "what's dis?"

"Comrade I wouldn't pull on that," said Colossus. However his warning came to late, Gambit had already tugged on the small string.

_**(Click.)**_

"Yipe!" Gambit ducked the dozen eggs that came rocketing off the top of the fridge. Although he dodged the eggs, Gambit tripped another trap he didn't dodge the bucket of flour that landed on him. "Merde!"

"I think comrade Pyro is annoyed with us," said Colossus.

"Non, you t'ink," sneered Gambit sarcastically. "Gambit would have never guessed."

"That's enough," snapped Sabertooth. "We've got to disarm all of Pyro's traps and then find him."

"Fun'" muttered Gambit, as he brushed a little pile of flour off the top of his head.

"I knew he'd be mad at us," grumbled Colossus.

"How many traps could he have set in the short time we've been gone," asked Sabertooth.

"Knowing Pyro, Gambit t'inks about ten to twenty."

As they started for the door all three slid in dish soap that Pyro had spread across the floor. All three managed to keep their feet. Although they got apple sauce dumped on them as they went through the door.

"We must be very careful we don't know what kind of traps Pyro's set," said Sabertooth. He took the lead as the three left the kitchen and started down the hall. "Now remember be carefuuuuuuuul." Sabertooth had walked across the opening for the laundry shoot. He vanished down it as the shoot gave way beneath him.

Gambit and Colossus leaned over the shoot, they both heard a splash follow by a roar. "I'm going to kill him!" came Sabertooth's scream. "He dropped me in ice water!"

Gambit and Colossus looked at each other. The only thing Sabertooth hated as much as Wolverine was getting wet. The sound of Sabertooth breaking a few things could be heard echoing up through the shoot. Then Gambit and Colossus heard him run up the steps and roar again. A few minutes later a soggy Sabertooth stocked into sight he was not only very wet but covered in oatmeal.

"I'm, going, to, kill, him!" growled Sabertooth.

"Pyro better not have touched Gambit's room." Gambit opened his door and walked in, "Dat homme t'is goin' t' die!" this was quickly followed by a splash and Gambit swearing in french. The cajun stomped out of his room covered in hot pink paint.

"Hahahahahahaha! Pink is your color mate," said Pyro from the end of the hall.

"Die!" scream Sabertooth and Gambit charging down the hall.

Pyro grinned and pulled on the string he was holding. Sabertooth and Gambit were suddenly covered in feathers and glitter. However neither slowed in the least.

"Uhh oh," Pyro turned and tried to run for it, but Sabertooth grabbed him by the collar of his sweatshirt.

"You're not going anywhere," hissed Sabertooth, hoisting Pyro off the ground.

"Oy, let me go!" yelled Pyro struggling.

"Non, we got a little pay back t' do," said Gambit.

"Yes," purred Sabertooth "I believe there is a lake close by."

Pyro paled "Ahhh! Not water! You mates can't throw me in a lake! I'll drown."

"Oh, but we can," chuckled Gambit.

"You've got to catch me first," said Pyro, wriggling free of his sweatshirt. "I'm out of here."

"Get back here!" yelled Gambit as he and Sabertooth gave chase.

Colossus sighed and ran after the others trying to think of a way to stop Sabertooth and Gambit from killing Pyro or, vice versa.

**(Two and a half hours later.)**

Magneto, Mastermind and Mystique came into the base.

"It seems quiet," said Magneto smiling.

_**(Boom!)**_

"You were saying," sighed Mystique.

"Gambit's goin' t' kill you!"

"Not if I get him first!"

"Bring it on, mates!"

"Comrades, can we please stop fighting?"

"NO!"

_**(Boom! Boom!)**_

"Pyro started it."

"I did not! You three left me, to go to a bloody bar!"

"Do de words t' young mean anyt'ing t' you?"

"You could have lied about my age."

"You didn't have t' booby trap de base."

"I was bored!"

"Non, you just wanted revenge."

"Revenge is bad?"

_**(Boom!)**_

"Hold still and get shredded like a man!"

"One more step and you're barbecue!"

"ROARRRRR!"

"I warned you."

_**(Whoosssssssh!)**_

"HE SINGED ME!"

"Comrade he did warn you."

"Stay out of this!"

"What is going on!" roared Magneto storming into the living room. Everyone froze, Colossus stopped trying to restrain Gambit and Sabertooth stopped advancing on Pyro, who was backed against the wall. "Who started this?" Sabertooth and Gambit pointed at Pyro who pointed back at them. Magneto sighed and rubbed his temples. "All of you to your rooms now! I'll deal with you later."

"What? I'm no kid!" snapped Sabertooth.

"ROOM!" roared Magneto. Sabertooth, and Gambit stalked out, Pyro and Colossus walked out looking relieved.

"So what did you do to my room?" asked Colossus looking over at Pyro.

"Nothing to bad, it's just got a little teepee around it. Nothing like what I did to Gambit's or Sabertooth's rooms," said Pyro with a shrug.

Colossus stopped, "What did you do?"

Pyro turned to face him with an evil grin. "Gambit's room is covered in sticky Silly String and Sabertooth's room is..." Pyro began laughing maniacally. "Covered in pink rose scented shaving cream."

Just then a mighty roar echoed through the Acolyte base.

"PYRO!!!!"

"I really think I must be gettin' to my room now," said Pyro, running off down the hall.

"I really hope he locks his door tonight," thought Colossus.


End file.
